The present invention relates to an apparatus for transporting articles, and more particularly to an apparatus that can transport articles safely and without occupying too much space.
In conventional devices for transporting articles from a lower position to a higher position, such as a conveying belt or an elevator, a large space would be occupied. In view of this, the applicant has invented an apparatus for transporting articles, which may obviate and mitigate the problem.